The present invention relates to a new and improved apparatus for mechanically cleaning soldering iron bits or tips.
In its more particular apsects, the present invention specifically relates to a new and improved apparatus for mechanically cleaning hot soldering iron bits or tips which are contaminated with contaminants such as tin oxides and soldering residues. The apparatus possesses at least one electrically driven rotating cleaning body.
In Swiss Pat. No. 629,399 and the cognate U.S. Pat. No. 4,394,785, granted July 26, 1983, an apparatus of the above-mentioned type is described and illustrated. Hitherto, a flat piece of felt or a sponge was frequently used for cleaning hot soldering iron bits or tips contaminated with, for example, tin oxides and soldering residues. This type of cleaning is impractical, incomplete and frequently causes soldering splashes or splatters at the workbench which cannot be tolerated, especially during precision soldering of electronic apparatus. For this reason, the apparatus according to the above-mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,394,785 was developed.
The aforementioned problem is solved by means of a cleaning apparatus comprising two cleaning bodies driven by an electric motor. The hot soldering iron bit or tip is briefly placed between the two cleaning bodies which rotate towards and in contact with each other. These cleaning bodies enclose the soldering iron bit or tip and clean the same in a protective manner. The cleaning bodies are mounted inside a removable holder or cage. For purposes of increasing the self-cleaning effect of the two cleaning bodies, the spacing between the axes of the two cleaning bodies is smaller than their average diameter. Additionally, related strippers or scrapers engage each one of the cleaning bodies.
The above-mentioned apparatus is always in operation when the apparatus is connected to the mains and a switch is switched-on. In the case of only rare soldering work, for instance, only between long time intervals per day, it is convenient to manually turn-off the apparatus by means of the switch. In this manner, there is not only saved electricity, but also the apparatus itself is protected. Unnecessary operating noises are prevented. This can be particularly important when using the apparatus, for example, in a research laboratory, where the presence of even relatively slight noises can be disturbing.